


Wrong thoughts

by emda



Series: Prompt Generated Drabbles [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Promptfic, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Prompt: Misdirection





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/05/15). Expect super amateur writing.

“Not there hyung” Changmin protest while Junsu giggles.

“Why not there?” Junsu ask tilting his head to the side looking rather innocently at the younger man. 

“Because isn’t suppose to be there.” Junsu groans in frustration at Changmin throwing his hands over the air and rolling his eyes at his smart butt dongsaeng. 

“Then you do it.”  
“Me? Oh no hyung I’m not gonna do it”   
“Why?”   
“Because is wrong hyung, I’m not suppose to … I don’t know how to…do it.” Jaejoong gasp at his dongsaengs words. 

Jaejoong couldn’t believe that Junsu was trying to do. 

Changmin was Junsu dongsaeng too, how could he try to make a move on Changmin. 

“What if I do it wrong? Would you be mad at me?” Changmin ask to Junsu and Junsu laugh loudly. 

“How can I be mad at you when you’re doing me a favor? I won’t be mad at you if you mess up and if we mess up well… we keep on practice okay?” Jaejoong couldn’t hold on and he open the work door that Junsu and Changmin share together. 

The door hit hard to wall startling Junsu and Changmin. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Changmin ask, taking off his headphones, at his lost looking hyung. 

Jaejoong look at Junsu and Changmin in front of the piano and he felt stupid for thinking those dirty things. 

“Oh nothing… you guys keep on playing, sorry I interrupt.” Jaejoong close the door behind him and slap his forehead. “Im reading too many fanfics.”


End file.
